A Thousand Stone Statues
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: "Bowser, if they honestly didn't like you, then they wouldn't be helping you." oOo My end of a story trade with HealerKira. Luigi provides some comforting words to a sad little Bowser. oOo


**** This was done for a story trade for HealerKira on DeviantArt (A story trade we agreed on in the middle of my previous school semester...she got hers done long before mine. Eep). Like our first trade, she wanted some Luigi and Bowser. So I provided Luigi and Bowser. **

**The events in this story could take place after the events of Super Paper Mario, or they could just be after Bowser does his Bowser things. If you review, I'd like some critique. Good day. ****

* * *

A thousand stone statues, all the same, stood in rows of twenty. Their cold eyes stared into space, though they were focused on the south side of a notorious dark castle. Their arms raised at the ready, permanently waiting for a familiar enemy to strike at.

Strolling in between the rows was one of the men they always attacked, iconic hat of his held against his chest as he walked. His vibrant green attire stood out against the gloomy colors of the area, making him easy to spot from far away.

His eyes danced over the names on the pedestal of each statue, the only thing that made it "unique." Unless more than one shared a name (and there were plenty of statues that suffered this).

One would ask what Luigi was doing here, instead of resting at home. He even questioned himself as he strolled along. This place was unsettling; he knew that he was going to have nightmares when he went to sleep tonight (if he bothered too). Every step he took, every row he walked through, he kept on telling himself, _go home, go home, you don't need to be here, go home…_

If guilt wasn't overpowering the way he felt, then he would've already been at home. Yet, he still felt responsible for each and every reason all these statues stood, even though he wasn't.

Five minutes of walking turned into ten, ten went into thirty, thirty turned into an hour…

_Just how many rows are there?_

As soon as Luigi thought his legs were going to collapse, he turned onto a new row to find a large, spiky shell before him. His first instinct was to flinch back, replacing his hat so his hands were free. A few seconds of standing in defense helped him to get his mind back on track; he was here out of respect, not to fight. Ashamed in himself, he removed his hat once again and quietly shuffled closer to the giant reptile before him.

He stood tall before the newest statues in front of him, holding his hands together on his stomach as his stoic gaze focused on the light grey granite. His tail was the only thing that vaguely moved, apart from his chest as he slowly breathed. He could've been mistaken for a colorful statue, from farther away. Luigi had never seen the Koopa king like _this _before.

(And he'd probably never see this ever again, if he could count on his luck).

The plumber stood beside the beast for a few moments before daring to speak, "Pardon me, Bowser…"

The king's nostrils flared as he turned his head to look at his guest, "Oh. It's you again."

Luigi swallowed and nodded, "I know I'm not exactly welcome here, so I'm going to make this quick before I head on home…"

"If you're going to make it quick, then why did you even come?" Bowser snapped, "If you spent a lot of time coming out here, you may as well spend just as much where you currently stand."

"Oh, I figured you didn't want company at the moment. I just wanted to come down and say a few words for your…fallen soldiers."

Bowser's eyes closed as he turned away, "You? Saying words?"

"Yes." Luigi frowned, "Each and every individual who served you fought hard during this last event."

The reply was merely a huff.

"You trained them well, it showed when they were in combat. I'm sure they were honored to serve for you, and if they had the choice to come back for you they would."

Bowser's tail drooped.

"But for now, every one of them…should rest in peace. Especially in this expansive area, alongside who they fought with." Luigi glanced around at the surrounding statues, as if he expected them to be looking at him, listening intently. "And I'm sure they're glad that you take your time to stand out here with them, Bowser. It goes to show how much you really appreciated them."

"I'm glad you say that." Bowser scoffed, "From the casual conversations I hear from my still-alive battalion, half of them always have something negative to say about me…"

Luigi coughed, "Bowser, if they honestly didn't like you, then they wouldn't be helping you."

The king finally turned to look back at the Italian, eyes wide in seeming disbelief.

"Just like how, if I didn't care, I wouldn't have bothered to come out here." Luigi nodded, "Unlike Mario. But I speak on behalf of him as well."

"…I'll accept that." Bowser replied with a slow nod, "I hate to say this Luigi, but…thank you. Your words are…kinda comforting."

With a small bow, Luigi chuckled, "You're welcome, Bowser. I should leave now, my friends are waiting for me back at town. If you need someone to talk too…" he waved his hand, "…you know where I'll be."

Bowser nodded and waved him on, "Yeah yeah, don't think I'm gonna be all soft and vent-y and stuff just because you said that though."

"Wouldn't expect you to." Luigi chuckled before he began to walk away, "Good-bye, Lord Bowser."

Said Koopa king returned his focus to the monuments of his recently fallen, "Good-bye." He muttered.

Partially to them.

Partially to Luigi.


End file.
